Water? Oh, yeah, That
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: [Por la convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou traducciones] Levi, oficinista extraordinario (y aburrido en su cotidianidad), tiene sueños que sólo le permiten recordar ojos verdes-azules de un joven que parece, conoce, y le generan una obsesión con el agua. ¿Por qué AGUA, de todas las putas cosas? Levi/Eren. Riren. Rate T por los sucios pensamientos del heichou.


Wololo~

Amores, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. 

Le pertenece a ESALLAMA ewe!

Esto debió haber sido publicado la madrugada del sábado

¡PERO SALVAJE PC DE CIBER **LLENO DE VIRUSES** ATACÓ!

Y medio mató mi mp3 y mató el archivo en el que había trabajado.

Life sucks :'c

Sin nada más que decir, enjoy uwu

* * *

><p>Aburrido, esta persona tomó el té que contenía su tazón<p>

Era uno para zurdos, aún y aunque él fuese diestro. Las palabras "Keep Calm" se leían de este.

Si mal no recordaba, el tazón fue un ridículo regalo que la ridícula compañera de trabajo suyo le regaló para la fiesta de navidad que celebró la oficina hace 3 meses.

Lo que sea que quiso inferir con el mensaje no le importó mucho.

Él igual pateó su trasero luego de 15 segundos de escuchar su voz parloteando estupideces sin parar.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana despertó con calma, recostado con la ropa del día anterior puesta y encima del cobertor.<p>

Miró su reloj. 06:45hrs de la mañana.

Si no se arreglaba en unos minutos llegaría tarde a la oficina.

Maldiciendo, se decidió a tomar una ducha rápida.

Ese sueño recurrente que había dejado de tener había vuelto, dejándolo pensativo.

¿De quién eran esos ojos verdes y de qué le estaba hablando?

* * *

><p>Era viernes y él se encontraba sentado delante de su computadora.<p>

Su ridícula compañera de trabajo se encontraba hasta el cuello con el trabajo que le correspondía y su jefe estaba revisando unos e-mail en su computadora portátil.

Él, en cambio, ya había acabado con su carga laboral y esperaba a que los minutos corriesen para poder terminar su jornada laboral e irse a su hogar.

No lavaba ropa desde hace una semana y ya comenzaba a entrar en histeria por la cantidad de suciedad que albergaba su departamento.

-Agua… -

Sin ser consciente terminó por susurrar esa palabra.

-¿Has dicho algo, Levi?-

Y por supuesto, la lunática compañera de trabajo que tenía captó en el instante que había hablado.

Maldita vaga, usando cualquier excusa para aplazar su trabajo.

-Ha sido tu imaginación, gafas de mierda. Vuelve al trabajo-

-Buu…-

Realizando un puchero (que a sus malditos 20 y muchos no quedaba bien en su cara) la mujer continuó con su trabajo, tipiando sin parar para poder cumplir con la meta del día de ayer, por lo menos.

Él, en cambio, se levantó de su asiento.

Su jornada laboral había terminado oficialmente hace un minuto y él no podía esperar el llegar a su departamento para poder eliminar todo maldito pedazo de suciedad existente en este.

Sin embargo…

-… ¿Agua?-

¿Por qué algo tan cotidiano como el agua se le hizo importante de un momento a otro?

Oh bueno.

Él suponía que durante el fin de semana se olvidaría del tema o deduciría el por qué de este con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>… Jueves<p>

Era jueves y ni una mísera, insignificante y maldita idea había llegado a él con respecto al boicot que su subconsciente muy felizmente había iniciado para joderle la existencia.

Agua…

Agua. Agua. Agua.

¿Qué putas tenía él que ver con el agua?

Más importante aún. ¿A _qué_ cosa hecha, basada o compuesta por el agua debía él enfocarse para que el mentado tema dejase su vida tranquila?

¡El agua era algo demasiado general por la mismísima–!

-Eh… ¿Levi?-

- _¿Qué?_-

Y su irritante compañera de trabajo no ayudaba en nada, molestándolo no más porque si.

-…tos para hoy-

- ¿Uh?-

-Que el jefe me ha mandado a decirte que necesita esas cuentas de gastos para antes de que termine el día-

Y sonriente como llegó, se fue.

Sabía decisión. De quedarse, Levi seguramente habría pateado su ridículo trasero por agregar _más _problemas de los que ya tenía.

Estos últimos días se había visto ocupado, muy ocupado con su trabajo.

Sumando el hecho de que ahora aparecía ese alguien _siempre _en sus sueños con estos _increíbles_ ojos verdes-azules que no hacían más que recordarle la _estúpida _necesidad de estar siempre pensando en agua.

-¡Levi! ¡Las cuentas de gastos!-

¡¿Y por qué "agua_"_ maldita sea?! ¡ARGH!

* * *

><p>Era jueves por la tarde y él finalmente había acabado con su jornada laboral.<p>

El despistado de su jefe, sin embargo, le mando a retirar del local de servicio técnico el celular cuya pantalla había sido reducida a pedazos por la ridícula de su compañera.

Estúpido jefe poco condescendiente sólo porque él estaba libre y estúpida compañera de trabajo y estúpidos sueños de chiquillos de ojos verdes-azules y estúpida agua y estúpido–

-¡Eren!-

… ¿Quién?

-¿En serio tienes que mudarte de aquí?-

Con curiosidad él volteó hacia su derecha en donde un pequeño grupo de 3 personas (un rubio, una pelinegra y un castaño que le daba la espalda) mantenían una conversación.

Usualmente a él me importaba una mierda lo que hiciesen o dejasen de hacer el resto de las personas pero _algo_ se le hizo familiar en el castaño.

-No te vayas…-

Los acompañantes del castaño, cuyas caras él podía ver a la perfección, se notaban afligidas y preocupadas.

-Puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, Eren. Sabes que mi abuelo no se molestará con tu estadía-

El rubio, de apariencia infantil (hasta ligeramente afeminada) se dirigía al castaño.

Sin darse cuenta, Levi se acercó más al grupito.

-Mi tío Kaney nunca está en casa, no creo que le importe que te quedes con nosotros por un tiempo. Recapacita, Eren-

-Chicos, tranquilos-

La voz del castaño mandó pequeñas descargas por el cuerpo de Levi.

Ese timbre de voz… esa voz le daba nostalgia y le era agradable a sus oídos, cosa que él no entendía el por qué.

-Ya no puedo seguir viviendo en ese lugar, tampoco les puedo causar problemas a cualquiera de ustedes-

-¡Pero no serás ninguna molestia en mi casa, Eren!-

La de cabello azabache y rasgos asiáticos declaró, siendo apoyada por el pequeño rubio.

-Ahahaha, no se preocupen. Apenas tenga el dinero para poder alquilar un lugar pequeño volveré, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Eren, no!-

… Y fue allí.

El castaño cuya voz le causaba nostalgia y cuya silueta se le hacía potentemente familiar volteó y fue en ese preciso momento cuando los vio.

Esos ojos verdes-azules que llevaban años _jodiéndole_ los sueños (esta semana con una venganza) y bueno.

Luego ya no supo qué pasó, su mente se puso en automático.

-¡O-oiga! ¿Quién es usted?-

-¿Quién…?-

-*Gasp* ¡Eren!-

-¡ ¡ESPERE! !-

… Como si fuese una actividad diaria suya la de secuestrar mocosos castaños.

-¡ ¡Devuelva a Eren! !-

La verdad, no lo era.

Pero por ahora su desquiciado cuerpo en modo automático había decidido hacer una excepción.

¿Qué de malo podía haber en eso?

* * *

><p>Con calma, Levi revisó su reloj.<p>

Aún era jueves, aunque no por mucho.

-Uhm…-

En el transcurso de la tarde, y luego de agarrar y secuestrar al castaño (cosa peligrosa si al mocoso le daba por denunciarlo ante la policía) él no sólo mandó a la mierda a su jefe y su irritante compañera de trabajo (con sus jodidas manos rompe pantallas de celulares) sino que además–

-Disculpe…-

Además de comprar los boletos hacia _aquel _lugar (que él solía visitar de niño junto a su familia), comprar comida para él y el castaño, llevar a dicho castaño hacia la terminal de buses y hacer que se subiese en el bus.

Productivo día jueves, ¿cierto?

-Señor…-

-¿Acaso ves el puto anillo en mi dedo que me vienes a llamar _señor_, mocoso?-

-L-lo siento…-

-**MAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**-

La cabeza de Levi en ese momento palpitaba con fuerza producto del dolor de cabeza que se asentó en su cerebro hace unos minutos.

Y la niña sentada en el asiento al lado del que ellos estaban, ignorada por sus (negligentes, incompetentes figuras paternales del demonio) padres, la cual comenzaba a hacer berrinche no ayudaba en nada a como se sentía.

-¿Traes tú reproductor de música o algo?-

-Eh. Ah… Si-

-… Pero lo dejé en el bolso, que fue guardado en el maletero-

-…-

-Disculpe-

-Deja de disculparte por cualquier cosa-

-… Lo lamento-

Suspirando, Levi sacó de su mochila un par de tapones para los oídos, extendiendo un par (nuevo, obviamente) hacia el más joven.

-Ten. Póntelos-

-N-no se preocupe, no creo que sea–-

-**¡ ¡MAAAAMAAAAAAAA! ! ¡ ¡WAAAAAAAAA! !**-

Raudo y silencioso, Eren tomó el par de tapones ofrecidos y se los colocó hábilmente en sus oídos.

-Buen chico-

Susurró Levi mientras se ponía el otro par de tapones.

Con tranquilidad, Levi volvió a revisar la hora desde su celular.

Oficialmente era viernes.

El viaje duraba de 10 a 12 horas y recién llevaban 3 horas.

Sabiendo que su dolor de cabeza no le permitiría dormir, Levi lanzó un profundo suspiro ante la horrible noche que tenía por delante.

-Mmm…-

Sorprendido, Levi volteó a ver a su costado.

Encontrándose con un castaño que, en su sueño, se acomodó y terminó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

… Quizás el resto del viaje no sería tan malo (pero sería jodidamente incómodo, eso lo aseguraba).

* * *

><p>-Disculpe, ¿falta mucho para llegar a… donde sea que usted quiere llevarme?-<p>

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y Levi, tras haber alquilado un auto (que salió obscenamente caro, era pequeño y olía _raro_) llevaba manejando aproximadamente media hora hacia el lugar al que quería llegar.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Levi se encargó de arrastrar de nuevo al más joven hacia donde sabía (porque buscó en la noche en su Smartphone) arrendaban vehículos. Claro está, antes de subir al castaño al auto Levi se encargó de vendar bien sus ojos para que el lugar permaneciera como un secreto para el de ojos verdes-azules.

¿Qué por qué estaba haciendo todo eso por alguien a quien apenas y conocía? No tenía ni puta idea, la verdad (y agradecía ser ordenado y austero en su modo de vida. La enorme cantidad de dinero gastado le hubiese dolido si en sus cuentas bancarias no hubiese tenido _muchos_ ahorros).

Sólo sabía que desde el momento que lo vio. Quizás de antes incluso, de años atrás cuando sus sueños recurrentes mostraban a un calco del joven del cual nunca alcanzaba a escuchar su voz…

-¿ –ga?-

Siempre sintió la necesidad de relacionarse con agua.

-¿Disculpe?-

Siempre tenía deseos de ir al mar cuando soñaba con ese joven.

-¡Oiga!-

-… Perdona, ¿decías?-

Saliendo de su ensoñación (y notando que estaban ya a míseros 10 minutos de llegar) Levi volteó levemente su cabeza, notando como el joven (aún con sus ojos vendados) dirigía su vista hacia él con sus manos en su regazo y su seño levemente fruncido.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, se me hace raro estar conviviendo tanto con alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera sé. ¡U-uh! ¡Olvidé presentarme! Mi nombre es…-

-Eren-

El castaño movió la cabeza ligeramente, se notaba confundido.

-¿C-cómo…?-

-Tus amigos no son precisamente discretos al hablar en la calle-

-O-oh…-

-… Levi. Mi nombre es Levi, por cierto-

Para sorpresa de este, el joven dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, sentándose derecho y con cada poro de su cuerpo, su expresión corporal, mostrando absoluto y completo asombro.

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Pasa algo con mi nombre?-

-¡N-n-no! N-no es nada. Lo lamento, disculpe-

-Que dejes de disculparte, con un demonio-

-…-

Ahora que se ponía a pensar…

¿No era sospechoso que el castaño no hubiese llamado a los policías o hubiese pedido ayuda en la calle o que no hubiese querido huir de él?

-¿F-falta mucho para llegar?-

-No mucho, estamos a… supongo que entre 5 a 10 minutos del lugar-

-D-de acuerdo-

Sospechoso…

Era sospechoso…

Y Levi, a pesar de tener la respuesta danzando en su cabeza, era incapaz de vociferarla mentalmente.

* * *

><p>-Falta poco para llegar, vamos-<p>

-¡E-espera! ¡Es difícil caminar con los ojos vendados!-

Tras llegar al lugar (que había resultado ser una playa) Levi se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que ahora "pertenecía" a personas que, aparentemente sin moral ni ética, instalaron un estacionamiento a más de medio kilómetro de la pequeña playa escondida entre enormes acantilados de rocas oscuras, con arena blanca y fina y hermosa agua cristalina cuyo color entre el verde y el azul le recordaban tanto a esos ojos que lo perseguían en sus sueños (y ahora en la vida real, aparentemente).

Era ilegal el impedir el acceso a las playas, según la jurisdicción.

Pero eso no les impedía el dificultar tanto el acceso que los turistas (flojos y con las billeteras llenas de dinero la mayor parte de las veces) prefiriesen tomar la ruta fácil y pagar groseras cantidades de dinero para poder acceder con sus autos hasta prácticamente la orilla del mar.

Y su billetera ya había sufrido lo suficiente por ahora, muchas gracias.

Lo cual los deja a ambos caminando ese más de medio kilómetro hasta llegar a la playa entre piedras pequeñas y filosas (la playa no era _extensa_, como podrán notar con este pequeño pedazo de información) y terrenos muy inclinados para que pudieses caminarlos en descenso sin la totalidad de tus 5 sentidos.

-¡M-más despacio! ¡Más despacio!-

Lo cual nos dejaba a un Levi guiando con sus manos entrelazadas al castaño el cual tropezaba cada 3 pasos dados.

-¡WAH! ¿Q-qué–?-

-Tardas mucho. Mejor te cargo para evitar que te rompas un hueso o algo-

Pero, aburrido de la situación (e impaciente por naturaleza) Levi optó por simplemente cargar al más joven hasta la orilla de la playa.

Con los zapatos que usaba para ir a su trabajo y su traje a juego, usado para el mismo propósito, sip.

Una vez en la orilla de la playa, Levi dejó con cuidado al más joven en la arena y de cara frente al mar.

El castaño, en cambio, entraba más y más en un estado de absoluto escepticismo al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

Ese peculiar olor…

Ese sonido repetitivo y tranquilo…

-E-este lugar… -

Susurró al mismo tiempo que Levi desataba con cuidado la venda que obstruía su visión, dejando a esos ojos verdes-azules admirar la vista que tenían delante de ellos.

-Este lugar… ¿qué…?-

Consternado, absolutamente anonadado e incapaz de momento de decir una oración completa y coherente, el más joven de los 2 volteó a ver al mayor, absolutamente estupefacto.

-No entiendo bien el por qué…-

Levi, quien se encontraba mirando al mar cuando comenzó a hablar, volteó a verle a sus ojos con sus irises grises, totalmente serio.

-Pero desde que te vi, supe que tenía que traerte hasta aquí, Eren-

Para sorpresa del mayor, el castaño comenzó a lagrimear y a mover la boca intentando articular algo lo suficientemente coherente.

-Yo… Levi… Siempre… contigo…-

Y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolos a ambos sobre la suave arena y llorando descontroladamente.

-¡Siempre quise… nosotros… juntos…! ¡Levi…!-

Y mientras Eren mojaba y ensuciaba su traje (cosa que le molestó menos de lo que esperaba) con sus fluidos corporales, el mayor dirigió su diestra hacia los castaños cabellos del más joven, acariciándolos con cuidado y suavidad.

-Lo sé, Eren, lo sé-

Mirando hacia el cielo y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos (de entendimiento, de darse cuenta de algo importante, de comprensión) Levi supo que decía la verdad.

De algún modo, lo sabía ahora.

-… Ahora deja de ensuciar mi ropa, mocoso-

Ante el apodo, Eren lloró más fuerte.

-Que te detengas, te digo *smack*-

-¡Ay!-

* * *

><p>-… ¿Y ahora qué, Levi?-<p>

Eran las 11 de la mañana aproximadamente y ambos, sentados en los asientos del auto nuevamente, se encontraban admirando la impresionante vista que era el mar visto desde la altura y distancia que lo estaban observando (que ciertamente no era de más de un kilómetro pero el mar se extendía por gran parte del horizonte y quizás un poco más).

-Ahora esperamos a que la grúa llegue y nos lleven de regreso a la ciudad para poder tomar el bus que nos lleve de vuelta a casa-

Al momento de hablar de la grúa, Levi gruñó siniestra y oscuramente.

El jodido vehículo, luego de intentar encenderlo un par de veces, decidió _morir _y dejarlos a la deriva (para el espanto de uno y la ira del otro).

El servicio de alojamiento/restaurante/cualquier-cosa-que-en-la-playa-genera-ganancias resultó no otorgarles la ayuda que requerían para hacer funcionar el pedazo de mierda al que hasta hace unas horas llamaban auto.

Oh si, Levi se encargaría de sacarle millones a la empresa que, se notaba a leguas, se salía con la suya y disfrutaba de embaucar a pobres incautos con sus vehículos chafas.

-No me refería a eso, capitán-

-No me digas capitán, mocoso. Ya no estamos en la milicia-

-No me digas mocoso, entonces. La diferencia de edad se redujo ahora a míseros 6 años-

Despertando de su maquiavélica ensoñación vengativa, Levi lanzó una mirada interrogativa a su (sorprendentemente) universitario acompañante, cosa que puso algo nervioso al más joven.

Levi nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero saberse con tal poder sobre el castaño le causaba gran satisfacción al mayor.

-D-digo… nosotros-

-¿Qué pasará con _nosotros_ ahora, Levi?-

-… ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¿O sigues igual de tonto que hace años atrás?-

Con una mano puesta sobre la nuca del castaño, Levi junto ambas frentes para mirar a los ojos al chiquillo que, recién se daba cuenta, siempre estuvo buscando.

-La grúa de la compañía de mierda de autos vendrá por nosotros, luego tomaremos el bus, luego iremos a casa-

-P-pero yo no tengo–-

-Ahora tienes casa, idiota. Compartiremos techo de ahora en adelante-

-¡Pero no quiero ser una molestia!-

-¿Quién dijo que serás una molestia? Te quiero en mi departamento, punto-

-¡Pero no quiero vivir gratis allí! ¡No es correcto!-

-¿Gratis? Pfft. Tú vivirás de todo en ese departamento, menos _gratis_-

-¿A qué te…?-

-Cocinar, lavar ropa, planchar ropa, ordenar y limpiar (y sabes cuáles son mis estándares con respecto a esto); entre otras cosas. Te aseguro que vas a _ganarte _el lugar, Jaeger-

-Aunque…-

El castaño, con la preocupación danzando en sus ojos, lanzó una mirada que bien podría ser de un cachorrito triste.

-Tu cuerpo puede ser buen pago, de momento-

-¡¿Qu-qué demonios?!-

Alejándose de su rostro y rojo como tomate, el castaño (a una impresionante velocidad) levanto una mano y ¡PAFF!

-¡Pervertido!-

Abofeteó a Levi. Fuerte y certeramente.

-…-

-… Eren-

Habiendo Eren volteado el cuerpo para evitar mirarle, Levi trató de hacer entrar en razón al castaño (agarrándose la mejilla que, estaba seguro, quedaría hinchada y roja por a lo menos un par de días).

-Vamos Eren, deja de actuar como un chiquillo-

-…-

-Eren…-

-… Hace frío-

Volteando levemente la mirada, el castaño (el cual se encontraba con sus ojos llorosos y su cara sonrojada) lanzó una mirada necesitada.

Que Levi no resistió por más de 3 segundos.

Cerrando las ventanas (que se encontraban abiertas para dejar entrar la agradable brisa marina) Levi desabrochó los cinturones de ambos y, con cuidado, levantó y movió el cuerpo del castaño del asiento del copiloto para recostarlo sobre el asiento trasero, colocándose él entre las largas piernas del menor y sobre el mismo, con ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado del rostro del castaño.

-Vinimos aquí a finales del invierno, ¿qué putas esperabas?-

-¿Podemos venir en verano aquí? Este lugar es precioso-

Con calma, Eren levantó sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del mayor, enredando a su vez sus dedos en el cabello de esto.

-… Sí. Podemos volver aquí en verano-

El castaño entonces sonrió. Tranquilo, contento, sintiéndose completo.

Levi, imitando en menor escala pero reciprocando los sentimientos del más joven a pleno, sonrió levemente.

Y descendió a probar algo que, pensó, estuvo esperando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-_¡Chiquillos impúdicos! ¡Vayan a hacer esa clase de cochinadas a otra parte!_-

Se escuchó desde afuera del auto, a la derecha de Levi.

Este, sin dejar de complacerse y complacer a Eren, levantó graciosamente la mano derecha.

Y su dedo medio se mostró en toda su gloria ante la, deducía, anciana administradora del lugar (la cual se calló, indignada, ante tal vulgaridad recibida).

Y Levi, pensando de nuevo en el agua y en las olas y en ojos verdes-azules cuyas pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse producto de las caricias que administraba al dueño de estos, pensó.

Agua… oh, cierto.

Eso…

Esto, así…

Es perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Se les ama~ -lanza besos a todos-

Hasta otro fic :D


End file.
